The invention relates to a semiconductor device provided with a semiconductor substrate with a bipolar transistor having a collector region of a first conductivity type, a base region adjoining the collector region and of a second conductivity type opposed to the first, and an elongate emitter region of the first conductivity type adjoining the base region, said collector, base, and emitter regions being provided with conductive tracks which are connected to conductive connection surfaces.
The English abstract of Japanese Patent Application 62-269360 discloses a device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph in which the substrate forms the collector region. The base and emitter regions are provided with so-called fingers, i.e. the base and emitter regions are each split up into a number of smaller regions which are electrically connected to one another and to the connection surfaces.
The known device described has the disadvantage that the transistor cannot easily supply comparatively high powers.